


One night out

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Alan just wanted to be able to have a night out with his bros, some guy had another ideaRAPE/NON-CON
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	One night out

He should've known from the first sip, it did taste normal, but everything became a haze to him, but he'll he thought it was just the alcohol, his brothers didn't call him a lightweight for nothing. 

Phone left at the bar so his brothers couldn't find him quickly, he'd have time to have his way. 

The blonde was pushed onto the sofa abruptly over the arm of the chair, the much taller male crawling ontop of him and assaulted his neck with bites. 

"You're gonna be mine till they find you pup, may as well enjoy it." Alan whined and tried to push the taller male off but with little success. 

"Didnt drink enough of it did you? Ah well, more for you to feel," he grinned, quickly pulling off Alan's shirt, hand around his neck to de-pants him. 

"Dont make this difficult for yourself, you'll only end up hurt." Still, Alan struggled underneath him, squeaking involuntary as his hands were pinned above his head and tied. 

"I did warn you." 

~~~ 

Bloody hell it burned. It burned so much. 

~~~ 

Alan awoke hours later, still tied to the sofa, wondering how long he had been out for, not wanting to know what the guy had done to him while he was passed out. 

He looked down his body tiredly, his face displayed pure horror and the pain washed over him. 

Hiding his face awkwardly behind his arms he let himself cry. He froze when he heard someone laugh darkly from the other side of the room. 

"How cute." 

"You cute d-deeper than you needed.. didn't you?" Alan cried out softly, keeping himself hidden. 

"Obviously, didn't want to at first, I know it hurts, but the way your body moved while you were blacked out..." a dark growl was emitted from his throat. 

A sudden thump on the door made them both jump. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE MY FUCKING BROTHER IN THERE-!" 

Alan recognised the voice, instantly crying out for his older brother. 

Or.. 

It should be brothers. 

The door flew open to reveal three more than pissed older brothers - John had picked the lock open before virgil had a chance to break it open- Alan couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face at the terror he saw in his captives eyes. 

He hadn't noticed his father behind them either until Virgil moved to catch him, quickly pinning him against the wall under his weight. 

John and Scott quickly ran to alan, John untying him while Scott cleaned wounds and patched him up everywhere he could... 

~~~ 

He came to accept the fact he wouldn't be the same down there since he had healed. He'd confided in John for most of it, knowing he too was different after accidentally walking on his in the shower, while others might find the sight enticing, he did not need to see him naked.


End file.
